Flowers For Sango
by MomoDesu
Summary: It's just a little crush.


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or his friends. Believe me, I'm still not sitting in that kick ass condo on South Beach Miami so it's true.

-----------

Sango sat back and observed her friends who were gathered around the fire she and Miroku had set up.

Kagome and Shippou. Her best friend and the little fox child. Kagome had helped her through so much, especially those nights in the hot springs when she held her while she cried. Sango would never admit her weaknesses to anyone except Kagome, because Kagome would never push her away. Boy talk was always fun too. Were girls from the future always so open about boys and sex?

Next to Kagome sat Miroku. He was trying to learn of the evil art that Kagome called math. She didn't hate the monk as much as she portrayed, but she wished he could go for one day without grabbing her butt. The one thing she did notice, though, was he wasn't doing it as frequently as he did before. His attention had been shifted to Kagome. Did he have a thing for her?

Finally, hiding in the trees, was Inuyasha. She never wanted to admit it, but she had been attracted to the demon fro the start. If anyone found out, they would think she was such a disgrace. A demon exterminator falling for a demon?

Yeah, that would fly over really well.

But she didn't really care.

He was strong, he was determined; but he was half-demon. That is better than full demon, isn't it?

She knew they could never happen though. After the jewel was completed they would all go their separate ways.

But that would be months, maybe even years, down the road. Right now they were all together, and she was happy that way.

She flushed, acknowledging the heat that built when she thought about Inuyasha. She was no worse than that damn perverted monk!

Mumbling a quick excuse to her friends, she took off to the river near by; she needed to cool down.

------------

Inuyasha's nose twitched, smelling the distinct tang of arousal in the air.

Some Kagome, a bit of Miroku, but a lot of Sango.

He smiled to himself.

"She so wants me."

------------

The next morning rolled around like any other.

The sun rose, another fire was built, breakfast made.

Sango's dreams were of the worst kind, leaving her to wake up, flushed with embarrassment and arousal as images of her and Inuyasha mid-coitus assaulted her.

She had to do something about this!

While Kagome and Inuyasha engaged in their normal bickering over "exams", she approached the one that could help her.

"Good morning, dear Sango. Care to join me in watching those two make a spectacle of themselves?" Miroku patted the ground next to him.

She sat down in the offered spot. "Actually, I need some advice."

He grinned. "I am honored you chose to speak to me!"

"Quit the crap, monk," she snapped. She took a few breaths, trying to build her courage up. "How do you tell someone you like them?" she quickly blurted.

His eyes lit up. "Dear Sango! You should have told me sooner! I am rather tied up with Lady Kagome and I don't think she will share!"

She scowled and bopped him on the head. "Not you, idiot. Someone - Wait, you and Kagome?"

He blushed. "Why do you think I always escort her to the well?"

"Because you are her friend?"

He leaned over and whispered in her ear, marveling at the shade of red she turned. "How can you... and she not..." she stumbled for words.

"The wonders of modern medicine."

"How did you tell her you liked her?"

"I groped her. Now tell me who it is YOU like."

She blushed.

"If it's not me... Shippou! Isn't he a little young?" he gasped.

She bopped him again. "Not Shippou, you idiot!"

"Then..." he trailed off, then gestured over to the half-demon, who was now laying in an Inuyasha sized crater from the onslaught of "sits" he just received.

Sango blushed again and nodded bashfully.

"Your guess is as good as mine." He stood and led Kagome away from the moaning boy, now trying to extract himself from the crater he had just made.

------------

Miroku and Kagome lay in the grass outside of the well, surrounded by his robes, basking in afterglow.

"Kagome, I've got something I want to tell you."

"The condom broke?" She sat up.

He shook his head and laughed.

She eyed him. "Are you ok?"

He laughed nervously. "It's not about me, it's about Sango."

Kagome's eyes narrowed. "You didn't!" she said in a low voice.

"No, no, no," he said quickly. "She seems to have developed a bit of a crush on someone we all know and love."

"Shippou!" she shrieked. "He's just a child! What the-"

He shut her up by clamping a hand over her mouth.

"Inuyasha, silly."

Kagome struggled for words before uttering a simple "oh".

"Yeah. Before you left she asked me how to tell someone you like them." He lay back and pulled Kagome down so she lay on his chest.

"You didn't tell her to grope him, did you?"

"No, I was hoping you would talk to Inuyasha for her."

She laughed. "Do you honestly think I can penetrate his thick skull?"

"You can sit him until he listens."

"Ok, but you owe me. Playing match maker, I feel like my friends back home."

------------

When she and Miroku finally returned to the village, Kagome set off in search of Inuyasha.

After asking around, she finally tracked him to his favorite tree, right outside of the village.

"Inuyasha, come down so we can talk," she called up to him.

"No, you reek of the monk," he replied.

Her eyes narrowed. "Fine, I'll get you down myself."

"Kagome, no!"

"Sit!"

She smiled in satisfaction as he fell from the highest limb straight to the ground with a pleasant thud.

"Did you have to do that?" he ground out, spitting out dirt.

"I have something to tell you."

"If it is so damn important, tell me after you wash that smell off - oh - oh god! You're... you're... aren't you!" He picked himself up off of the ground and pointed at her.

"NO! NO!" she squealed.

"Then what?" He was growing frustrated.

"Someone has a crush on you," she said matter of factly.

He looked at her with a curious eye. "Kagome, I'm flattered, but you need to get rid of that monk first, I don't share too easily!"

She slapped herself in the forehead. "Not me, idiot!"

"Shippou!" his eyes widened. "He's a child! And a boy! I love women! I love pu-"

"Sit."

Inuyasha was cut off when he slammed into the ground. "Hey!"

"Women don't like that word, Inuyasha."

"You're not a woman, you are a Kagome." He recovered and stood. Then it dawned on him. "Sango?" he said with surprise.

"Took you long enough!"

He smiled dreamily.

"Now all you have to do is tell her you like her!"

He scowled. "Do not."

"Then what was that smile all about, mister?" she demanded.

"Damn."

"Try flowers."

"Huh?" he looked up.

"Try flowers. Or candy. Gifts. Women like that."

"Thanks, Kagome. And you and Miroku better lay off the alone time. I don't want any mini-Mirokus running around." He took off toward the village.

------------

Kagome returned to the village not too long after Inuyasha and sat next to Miroku outside of Kaede's home. "I told him."

"So that is why he is running around the village like a chicken with his head cut off." he observed.

"I told him women like gifts like flowers. So now he's looking for the perfect gift."

The watched him zoom around the village, picking up gifts the villagers would hand him and then tossing them back, deeming none of them good enough.

He stomped up to the two. "Kagome, I need you to go back to your time."

Both Kagome and Miroku looked up at him. "Why?" she asked.

"That sweet brown stuff Shippou likes. I need some," he said.

"Chocolate?" she asked.

He nodded his head vigorously. "Yeah, that stuff."

Kagome looked at Miroku and stood to walk to the well.

"No fucking on the way there or back!" Inuyasha yelled after them.

------------

Sango watched curiously as Inuyasha zipped all over the village.

"What in the world is he doing?" she asked herself.

Back and forth, back and forth.

"But damn he can move."

She wished she could see that body under all of those clothes.

At the thought she flushed.

There she went again, thinking like the monk.

She watched as he stomped over to Miroku and Kagome, then the two leaving the hut.

"No fucking on the way there or back!" she heard him yell.

"If only I had someone - no, no, bad thoughts, Sango!"

She patted Kirara on the head and resumed her day dreaming.

------------

Two hours later, Kagome and Miroku returned to the village, Miroku carrying a bag.

"Took you long enough! I told you no fucking!" Inuyasha screamed.

"But you didn't say I couldn't go down - " Miroku started.

"Shut up, monk! I don't need to know! Did you get the stuff?"

Kagome dug into the bag and handed him a couple of chocolate bars. "This is the best I could do this time of year. I hope it's ok."

He raised an eyebrow. "What's the difference?"

"Don't worry about it Inuyasha," she said, throwing her hand up in the air, knowing she wouldn't get halfway through her explanation before he got bored and walked away.

"Feh." He stomped over to were Sango sat and dumped the candy in her lap. "Kagome told me girls like chocolate, so here." He turned on his heel and walked away leaving a confused Sango in his wake.

"Oookay," she muttered. "Thanks Inuyasha!" she yelled at his retreating form.

_'That was weird.'_

Sango ripped the wrapper off of one of the bars. _'Kagome also said girls in her time eat these in mass when they are depressed.'_

Now if only she had the things Kagome called 'ice cream' and 'Brad Pitt movies', whatever those were.

------------

The day in the village passed like any other day spent there resting; except today Inuyasha made an ass out of himself. But that wasn't too unusual either.

After dinner Inuyasha went right back out to his tree and Miroku and Kagome snuggled in Kagome's sleeping bag now they they had been found out.

Sensing the couple probably wanted a little privacy, she left the hut quietly.

Walking with Kirara at her side, she approached the forest.

She jumped when Inuyasha landed in front of her. "You jerk!" she yelled and smacked him on the arm.

He looked like a kicked puppy. "I just wanted to see if you wanted to take a walk, but if I'm such a jerk I'll leave you alone." He turned to sulk away but Sango's voice stopped him.

"You can join me, Inuyasha."

He returned to her side. _'I can't believe she is walking with me!'_

_'I can't believe he's taking a walk with me!'_

They walked in comfortable silence, until the hour grew late and they returned to Kaede's hut.

------------

Another battle won, another shard collected.

Sango watched as Inuyasha sat shirtless, Kagome tending to his wounds.

She sighed. If only she was helping, not Kagome.

Someone slightly pushed her. "Go take over."

When she looked back, Miroku winked at her.

She walked over to Kagome and brushed her hands away from the half-demon's chest. "I've got it, you go check on Miroku." Kagome opened her mouth to speak. "I've got it."

Kagome walked to Miroku. "I can take half of my clothes off for you, if you want Kagome."

She smacked him.

------------

"Thanks, Sango," Inuyasha mumbled.

_'He must really be injured, he never says thank you.'_ "You're welcome. You didn't look too happy with Kagome working on you."

He winced when she put a little too much pressure on a cut. "She's not gentle."

Sango laughed. "You never complained before."

"Before, I thought she was my only choice," he stated.

She smiled down at him and continued to patch him up.

------------

That evening things were quite around their camp.

Shippou had fallen asleep with Kirara, Kagome was again studying and trying to stop Miroku from distracting her. Sango stared at the fire with Inuyasha at her side, sitting in silence.

Inuyasha shifted and pulled something out of his jacket.

"I wanted to give this to you before we fought that demon, but didn't have the chance." He handed her a crumbled daisy.

Sango looked at the daisy, then at him. "No one has ever given me a flower before," she said quietly, awed that the demon would think to pick her one.

"Rin has," he said plainly.

"Rin's not a boy, stupid!" She smacked him.

"Sorry it's kinda dead."

She jumped on him, giving him a hug and effectively pinning him to the ground.

"If I get this for a dead one, what do I get for one that is alive?"

The End

------------

(SMACK! "Idiot!")

------------

A/N: This is for you, Twilight Sazuka! I hope you like it!


End file.
